Silverclan's begining
by Flamekit of Shadowclan
Summary: When Darkfur's clan, Ashclan, is attacked he grows up in Silverclan, the clan that had attacked his clan. Now the clan has destroyed Nightclan and Pantherclan. In Nightclan Darkfur ends up saving six cats and giving them all new names though he still calls them by their real names. Will Darkfur save the cats he brought to Silverclan so many seasons ago?


**Silverclan**

**leader: Silverstar- silver she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Fawnpaw**

**Deputy: Goldenfur-Golden-tan she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

**Medicine cat: Larkpool-Black-white tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Waterpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Leaffoot-Brown she-cat with white paws and chest Apprentice: Barkpaw**

**Sunfur-Bright orange she-cat with light blue eyes Apprentice: Flamepaw**

**Skyeye-Bright orange tom with bright blue eyes Apprentice: Firepaw**

**Appleeye-Brown she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Pepperpaw**

**Darkfur-Dark gray tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Pantherpaw**

**Dawneye-Dark gray she-cat with bright amber eyes Apprentice: Yellowpaw**

**Shadefur-Light Gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes Apprentice: Duskpaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Shadowpaw-Dark gray tom with yellow eyes**

**Duskpaw-Black-white she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Yellowpaw-Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Pantherpaw-Black-white tom with yellow eyes**

**Pepperpaw-Black-white she-cat with bright amber eyes**

**Fawnpaw-Russet-colored she-cat with green eyes Also known as Dawnkit**

**Barkpaw-Brown tom with bright green eyes Also known as Duskkit**

**Flamepaw-Bright orange she-cat with bright green eyes Also known as Orangekit**

**Firepaw-Bright orange she-cat with bright green eyes Also known as Brightkit**

**Waterpaw-White tom with light ice blue eyes Also known as Icekit**

**Queens:**

**Iceeye-white she-cat with ice blue eyes (Expecting Hawkglare's kits) Also known as Larkear**

**Elders:**

**Goldeye-golden-tan tom with golden-colored eyes**

**Proluge**

_**Shadows moved swiftly across the ground. One of the shadows halted and looked to another one. This shadow was in the lead and had stopped the whole attack group. The shadow raised it's tail and siglned to inilate Nightclan. The first shadow moved swiftly as he wove through the fighting cats. He was heading to his kit, Dawnkit, and five other cats. He looked down upon five kits and one queen who was heavy with a load of kits.**_

_**"Quick, come with me. I'll give you all new names and make you part of this clan." The shadow meowed to the six cats who were huddling close together.**_

_**The queen looked at the shadow and saw who he truely was.**_

_**"How can we trust you, Darkfur?" The queen asked nervously.**_

_**"Because I think fighting with Nightclan is wrong. Expect-usually killing the whole clan." Darkfur meowed.**_

_**Darkfur remebered when Silverclan came to his old home, Ashclan. He was a young kit then but they took him in as well as his two other littermates, Dawneye and Shadefur. The were ruthless now. They were nicer before but they killed Pantherpaw's clan, Pantherclan before he could do anything to stop them. He wanted to save Nightclan cats but if the would be unwilling he'll have to leave them for the others to kill.**_

_**"Why would you of all cats not want a whole clan to be killed?" The queen asked sternly.**_

_**"Because I was in a diffrent clan when I was a kit. Ashclan was my clan and Silverclan took me and my two littermates in after they killed every clanmate me and my littermates new. even our mother." Darkfur meowed edgely.**_

_**"Wow, you we're in the middle of a battle and now you tell us you never were born into Silverclan?" The queen meowed angerily.**_

_**"The least I could do for your clan is take the kits and you away from Silverclan's attacking patrols and into the clan. I'll give you all new names and say you came from the northern woods. Where most of the loners and rouges live." Darkfur growled slightly.**_

_**"Fine we'll join your ruthless clan but you can't force the kits to learn the horrible marking sestom your clan has. Promise me Darkfur." The queen meowed tensly.**_

_**"You know I can't Larkear. I can't promise that you won't be in the same marking cermony eather." Darkfur meowed heavily.**_

_**"Come on, Icekit, Orangekit, Brightkit, Duskkit, and Dawnkit. We're going to find a new home." Larkear meowed as she heaved herself up and followed the kits as Darkfur brought them the the eastern side of the forest.**_

* * *

**This is a story I wrote years ago. please review for it has finally made it to fanfiction after years and years of remaking and changing it.**


End file.
